


【中文翻译】浮生一瞬

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mermaid!Mercutio, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人鱼！毛球
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: Written for “Things you said after you kiss me.”吻了我之后你说的话。





	【中文翻译】浮生一瞬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Humming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745088) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> 原文标题：Humming  
> 原作者：tveckling  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359482

提包望着天，因为如果他不这么做的话没法假装看不到那个一直烦他的人了，他的烦人程度超过了其他所有人的总和。

“讲真你别穿这些奇怪的东西了，我看不出来它们有什么意义。毕竟你有这么好看的身体。”

“衣服，这叫‘衣服’。”提包咬牙切齿地说，他能真切听到毛球翻白眼的声音，但也可能是由于他余光扫到了。

“我知道这些东西叫什么，我又不傻。”毛球气呼呼地捅了一下提包的手臂。

提包决定无视他，这个决定显然很不明智，因为下一刻他的视野就被一头乱蓬蓬的红毛占满了。

“你无视我。”毛球眯起眼睛，扁着嘴。

“客观点说我在尽量无视......”

“你不会成功的！”

提包只来得及抬起眼，毛球靠过来吻了他。这个吻和他们几个月之前的初吻很像，但当下唇被牙齿轻拽了一下之后，提伯尔特意识到茂丘西奥新学了点小技巧。他鬼使神差地张开了嘴，把小美人鱼拉得更近，唇舌相接漏出一丝呻吟。

对氧气的需求终于占了上风，提包退开了些，抚摸着毛球的迷蒙的眼睛和潮红的脸颊。如果你不去看下半身的话，很容易假装毛球就是个人，只是有着浓烈到怪异的色彩。

茂丘西奥哼着小调，下巴靠着提包胸膛，他的尾巴在身后摇来摇去。他看起来很惬意，就像是提包养的那只猫。提包无根据地认为他这么哼歌相当于猫咪在打呼噜。

“你们人很奇怪，做事情也是最复杂的一套，但是你有些事做得很好，”他眼睛几乎没睁开，带着微小的笑意看了一眼提包，“写书和接吻。谢谢你把两者都教给了我！你，我亲爱的船长，我会留着的。”

—FIN—


End file.
